Only One
by MissaFire
Summary: Desde antes de nacer sus destinos fueron escritos, al cumplir la mayoría de edad ellos contraerían matrimonio, es así que tras la muerte inminente de sus padres los gemelos Hatsune trataran de reencontrarse a sí mismos, pese a las dificultades que ello conlleve, y quien sabe, puede que en el camino el amor sea quien los encuentre primero. [MikuxLenxUsee] & [MikuoxRinxSeeU]...
1. Nuestra Historia

**ONLY ONE**

**CAPÍTULO I – NUESTRA HISTORIA**

_"__Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré" _

_Gabriel García Márquez._

**- POV MIKU -**

Hoy se cumplen 10 años desde la muerte de mis padres, ese fue el día más trágico en la vida de toda mi familia, el día en que todo lo que yo amaba me fuese arrebatado y todo lo que yo conocía hasta ese entonces se desmoronara, a pesar de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo nadie me ha podido quitar el dolor y llenar el sentimiento de vacío que siente mi corazón el que aún sigue muy latente dentro de mí, con tan solo cerrar mis ojos revivo cada momento de ese fatídico día, recuerdo muchas lágrimas, dolor, sufrimiento, mis gritos de desesperación por que los salvaran, pero lamentablemente todo lo que los médicos hicieron para revivirlos no dio resultado alguno.

Cada año en nuestras vacaciones de verano e invierno, siempre voy junto con mi gemelo al cementerio ubicado donde alguna vez fue nuestro antiguo hogar, a pesar de que nacimos en Japón gran parte de nuestra infancia la vivimos en nuestra amada Londres, Inglaterra, siempre vamos a dejarles un pequeño arreglo floral o a limpiar sus tumbas de la maleza, y junto con mi gemelo Mikuo pasamos com horas contándoles lo que nos sucede día con día, como si ellos nos escuchasen y estuviesen allí junto a nosotros eso es lo que a mí me gusta creer puesto que cada vez que nos despedimos una suave brisa se hace presente, como un pequeño susurro asegurándonos que siempre están cuidando de nosotros, la verdad al hacer esto nos transmiten mucha paz y tranquilidad, y no es para menos pues ellos nos hacen mucha falta aunque ya no podemos cambiar el pasado, solo nos toca vivir nuestro presente pese a todas las dificultades. Fue entonces que desde ese fatídico día Mikuo y yo estamos bajo el cuidado de nuestra tía su nombre Miku Zatsune, ella es una mujer muy talentosa, bella y famosa sin olvidar que es muy reconocida por su trabajo como fotógrafa y diseñadora de modas.

Con el paso de los años han sucedido muchas cosas que me han ido marcando un poco y una de ellas fue el haberme enamorado del chico más dulce, inteligente y el más guapo de todos, en otras palabras todo un caballero. Fue él quien inocentemente me enseño el significado de la palabra amor y al mismo tiempo me hizo comprender que yo no era del todo correspondida, irónico no, pero hay sentimientos que cambian a las personas y yo no fui la excepción en verdad que "el amor duele", y ese mismo dolor me transformo en lo que soy ahora… Quieren saber de quién les hablo, bien esta es nuestra historia…

**- POV MIKUO -**

El día en que la conocí, mis ojos se posaron en tan bello ser, un ángel caído del cielo y desde ese entonces, sin duda alguna fue el mejor día de mi vida porque me enamore a primera vista de tan hermosa criatura. Ella es la chica de mis sueños, por quien mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, es la más dulce, tierna, simpática, inteligente y sin dudar extremadamente bella, la verdad exagero pero cuando se está enamorado el corazón es quien habla.

A pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento en el que tanto Miku y yo nos encontrábamos sumergidos, una luz de esperanza comenzó a alumbrar nuestros caminos aunque no todo era color de rosa, nunca me imaginé que aun más allá de la muerte nuestros padres hayan dejado tan meticulosamente planeada nuestras vidas, seguramente se estarán preguntando a que es lo que me estoy refiriendo bueno eso lo sabrán muy pronto, pues lo que para mí comenzó a ser mi salvación luego se convirtió en amargura y dolor, ahora sé lo que el amor duele, mi amada se fue con otro, mi amor no fue correspondido o eso es lo que ella me hizo pensar, y yo, yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar su decisión más que olvidándola con otra, dejando que ella sea feliz al lado de su amado y yo tratare de dejar todo en el olvido, empezare desde cero cumpliendo la voluntad de mis padres tal y como debió haber sido desde el principio.

**_- HACE APROXIMADAMENTE 10 AÑOS ATRÁS -_**

_Se encontraban dos gemelos huérfanos de tan solo 7 años de edad, sus nombres eran Miku y Mikuo Hatsune, ellos habían perdido a sus padres en un fatal accidente automovilístico de la cual ellos milagrosamente salieron ilesos, hace unos 5 meses atrás. Ahora vivían junto con su tía Miku Zatsune prima de su difunta madre, una famosa y muy reconocida fotógrafa y diseñadora de modas a nivel mundial. Recién unos días habían llegado de un largo viaje de negocios de Corea y ahora se dirigían a su nuevo hogar, un complejo de lujosos y enormes apartamentos en una de las zonas más exclusivas de todo Tokyo. _

_Una tarde ya instalados en su nuevo hogar, los gemelos se encontraban viendo televisión para entretenerse un poco, aunque Miku no le prestaba mucha atención a la TV, ella solo se dedicaba a componer y escribir su propia música con el nuevo piano que tía Zatsune le había llevado de regalo ese día, talento que le fue otorgado por su madre, Miku desde los 4 años mostro una gran destreza para la música y el baile tanto que no le era difícil crear tan bellas melodías, todo lo contrario a su gemelo Mikuo quien parecía totalmente hipnotizado frente a aquel aparato, aunque también mostraba la misma inclinación que su hermana tanto en música como en el baile, aunque lo suyo fuese la creación de poesía talento que le fue otorgado por su padre. _

_De la nada se escuchó desde el estudio que su tía los llamaba con urgencia a lo que los gemelos fueron enseguida algo sorprendidos pues nunca habían escuchado gritar a la bella mujer en todo lo que llevaban conviviendo con ella en su hogar, sin dudarlo dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron en seguida al estudio a ver qué era lo que su querida tía necesitaba de ellos. _

-_Niños quiero que vayan a sus recamaras y se arreglen, acabo de recibir una llamada de una gran amiga mía y nos ha invitado a un picnic este día- Los gemelos solo se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿En verdad tenemos que ir? a lo que ella asintió - Pero que es lo que les sucede, que esperan vayan a vestirse que en sus recamaras he dejado la ropa que lucirán este día, además es una gran ocasión para que luzcan espectaculares, y no quiero ningún tipo de reclamos._- _Dando por terminada aquella conversación y saliendo del estudio rumbo a su recamara para comenzar a arreglarse dejando a sus sobrinos sin opción alguna._

_Miku tan solo dio un suspiro y de mala gana se dio la vuelta junto con un muy malhumorado Mikuo quien se lamentaba por no seguir viendo la TV, ambos salieron del estudio de su tía con destino a sus recamaras._

_Cuando Zatsune termino de arreglarse con un hermoso diseño creado por ella, que constaba de un vestido blanco floreado, no muy escotado pero sexy y primaveral a la vez que llegaban hasta las piernas, zapatos rojos tipo cuña alta, un collar y una pulsera que hacían juego con su vestido y sin olvidar que llevaba su largo y sedoso cabello negro suelto, se miraba totalmente sacada de una portada de las revistas de moda que ella misma se encargaba de crear. _

_Luego fue a verificar si sus sobrinos ya habían acabado de arreglarse. Primero fue a ver a Miku quien ya estaba lista con su vestidito muy parecido al de su tía con la única diferencia que lo adornaban flores de color aqua resaltando más los bellos ojos de la pequeña, sus sandalitas a juego y un collar que le habían regalado sus padres en su último cumpleaños, solo le hacía falta peinarse, y para no complicarse más la vida Zatsune le hizo un par de coletas que le daban un toque muy tierno, aunque a Miku no le agradaban las coletas, le gustaba más andar su cabello suelto. Luego fue directo a la recamara de Mikuo quien ya tenía puesto su camisa blanca claro está que sin las flores pero si con unos detalles que lo hacían ver más lindo, iba con unos shorts justo a su medida y unos tenis por si le daban ganas de correr, al igual que su gemela tenía puesto un collar mismo que le regalasen en su último cumpleaños, su tía le dio unos últimos retoques a su cabello que lo llevaba un poco desordenado claro sin perder su estilo. Tanto Miku y Mikuo parecían un par de angelitos con sus trajes a la moda a lo que su tía Zatsune se mostraba totalmente orgullosa._

_Salieron del apartamento y se fueron directamente a la limosina junto al chofer que los estaba esperando, entraron y ya estando adentro se fueron rumbo al picnic. Pasaron 20 minutos en los cuales Zatsune hablaba por teléfono con un cliente muy importante y los gemelos Hatsune conversaban entre sí._

_-¿Por qué aceptamos acompañar a tía Zatsune a esa tonta fiesta?, ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?, se aprovecha de que aun somos niños, a esta hora yo estuviera terminando mí canción aun no estreno del todo mi piano nuevo- Decía una pequeña aburrida por el viaje -Ya cállate Miku y tú que crees, que yo también quería venir, el programa que estaba viendo realmente estaba interesante ahora ya no sabré cómo terminara gracias a las ocurrencias de tía Zatsune- Termino por decir su gemelo algo enojado, pues a ambos les parecía absurdo acompañar a su tía y ellos sin conocer a nadie, se sentían incomodos pero sabían que llevaban todas las de perder si de enfrentarse a su tía se trataba._

_Era oficial ya estaban más que aburridos del viaje hasta que a lo lejos divisaron un vecindario lleno de mansiones y edificios gigantes, los niños miraban por la ventana muy curiosos hasta que sintieron que la limosina se detuvo frente a un enorme y lujoso parque, con un hermoso jardín, muchos juegos para los niños y era adornado con una fuente muy fina en el centro. El chofer en seguida ya tenía abierta la puerta para que ellos bajaran y se dirigieran al centro del lugar._

_Cuando los niños salieron junto a su tía lo único que observaban eran a personas hablando y bebiendo entre ellos, uno de los típicos encuentros de la alta sociedad, a las que Zatsune ya estaba acostumbrada a asistir y a las que sus sobrinos no toleraban. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una mujer de cabello castaño se les acercara junto con una copa de sake, su nombre era Mei Sakine quien junto a su esposo eran dueños de una de las distribuidoras de sake más grande de todo Japón._

_-Zatsune, querida eres tú, que bueno que ya llegaste, mírate que hermosa estas, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos querida, y dime ¿Cómo has estado?, vi que publicaste un nuevo artículo en tu revista, déjame decirte que es simplemente divino- Comentaba emocionada la mujer aunque ya comenzaba a notársele un poco el efecto del sake. _

_-Mei te ves divina, te agradezco mucho por haberme invitado querida, no sabes la falta que me hacía ya despejarme un poco de tanto trabajo- A lo que Zatsune respondió de una forma educada y dulce._

**_-_**_No tienes nada que agradecer Zatsu, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en mi hogar, pero dime una cosa de donde salieron este par de preciosuras, son tus hijos porque déjame decirte que son idénticamente a ti- Miraba a los gemelos quienes desde que se bajaron de la limosina no se habían soltado de las manos para nada, clara señal de nerviosismo._

**_-_**_Jajajajajajaja no querida ellos no son mis hijos, son mis sobrinos, ellos son hijos de mi hermana que en paz descanse, pero los cuido como si fuesen mis hijos. Sus nombres son Miku y Mikuo ahora viven conmigo.- Colocando a los pequeños frente a ella._

**_-_**_Lo siento tanto Zatsu no fue mi intención incomodarte, pero en verdad estos niños son hermosos, porque no los llevas a los juegos, allí se encuentran mis hijos disfrutando de la velada junto a los demás hijos de mis invitados. Permíteme le pediré a un empleado que te haga el favor de llevarlos para que no se aburran sí- Haciendo un ademan para que uno de los empleados llegase a donde ellas se encontraban._

_-Muchas gracias Mei no quería causarte problemas en serio, pero ya que tú insistes- Mirando a los gemelos -Niños el señor los llevara a un salón de juegos, espero no tener queja alguna de ustedes estamos claros- A lo que los niños asintieron y se fueron al lugar donde se encontraban los juegos._

_Al momento en que los gemelos Hatsune se retiraban, de la nada todos los presentes se encontraban mirando a un punto en especial, era una nueva invitada muy distinguida y muy reconocida. Se trataba de una hermosa joven de cabello rubio largo y unos ojos azules como el cielo, quien lucía un hermoso vestido azul cielo complementándolo con unas hermosas sandalias blancas de cuña alta, un hermoso y delicado sombrero y unos lentes oscuros para protegerse del sol, simplemente era una diva de la la observaban hasta que Zatsune la reconoció al instante._

_-No, no puede ser, es Lily Kagamine la famosa supermodelo… Es para mí un honor conocerla, admiro mucho su trabajo en la pasarela, y mi sueño más grande es que algún día usted pueda modelar para mi revista junto a mis diseños- Decía una muy emocionada Zatsune quien luego de alagar a la joven modelo poso su mirada en los pequeños que esta traía consigo -Pero que bellos gemelitos, no parece que usted haya tenido hijos. Ser madre le sienta muy bien si me lo permite- Continuaba alagando la tía de los gemelos Hatsune._

**_-_**_Muchas gracias por el alago señorita Zatsune usted tampoco se queda atrás, déjeme decirle que es una de mi diseñadoras favoritas, no se preocupe que en un futuro no muy lejano tendré el honor de modelar su próxima colección- Decía muy cortésmente la joven modelo._

_-Lily querida, cuanto tiempo, pero que hermosa estas mira y trajiste contigo a los pequeños, le pediré a un empleado que los lleve con los demás- Sugería una ya muy ebria señora Sakine._

_-Muchas gracias Mei ahora si me disculpan tú y Zatsune iré con los demás con permiso- Se retiraba elegantemente la joven modelo, no por descortesía simplemente no toleraba a las personas que se excedían con la bebida, por no decir a la señora Sakine y su familia, por eso prefería retirarse antes de decir o hacer cosas que la harían arrepentirse y desde luego quedar mal ante todos los invitados incluyendo la prensa. A lo que la señora Sakine y Zatsune atinaron a decir un adelante al momento en que se retiraba Lily._

_Ya un poco más seria la señora Sakine aun con unas copas de más atrajo la atención de la tía de los gemelos Hatsune indicándole que se acercara un poco más y casi susurrándole le comentaba -Oye Zatsu supiste lo que le sucedió a su esposo el famoso futbolista, León Kagamine, sino sabias te cuento- Comentaba la señora Sakine con un aire misterioso -Un día venia en compañía de todo el equipo para el que trabajaba de un campeonato a nivel internacional que se llevaba a cabo en los Estados Unidos, él y el equipo acababan de terminar con una conferencia de prensa y una firma de autógrafos, se dirigían rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaban para así al siguiente día regresar al país, pero debido a un fallo eléctrico en el cableado eléctrico del hotel, el edificio prendió en llamas, hubieron algunos lesionados, unos de gravedad y otros con simples rasguños, lamentablemente el joven León junto a 5 personas más fallecieron antes de que los bomberos lograsen rescatarlos. Y lo más triste es que Lily tenía apenas un mes y medio de haber dado a luz a los pequeñitos. Desde entonces los ha criado y educado ella sola._

_A lo que Zatsune totalmente asombrada de lo que escuchaba comentaba -Me parece que algo había escuchado, pero nunca me imaginé que su historia fuera tan trágica, pobres pequeños- Dirigiendo su mirada a donde estaban sus pequeños sobrinos, pues esa historia le recordaba un poco lo que ellos habían vivido hace unos 5 meses atrás, con la única diferencia que ellos no perdieron a uno si no a ambos padres y eso crease o no la lastimaba de sobremanera pues era su hermana y su cuñado quienes habían arriesgado su vida por salvar la de sus pequeños. Dejando de lado la tristeza siguieron hablando durante el transcurso de la tarde con los demás invitados._

_Mientras que por otro lado en los juegos, se encontraban los gemelos Hatsune quienes no conocían a absolutamente nadie, hasta que un niño de cabellos azules se les acerco para saber si querían jugar con él._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Kaito Shion, y me gusta el helado, es un placer conocerlos ¿Cómo se llaman?- Preguntaba curioso el pequeño de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color quien saboreaba un delicioso helado de chocolate._

_-Mi nombreesMikuo Hatsune y ella es mi hermana gemela Miku, un gusto en conocerte- Hablaba el pequeño mientras tomaba de la mano a su gemela quien estaba un poco nerviosa._

_- Saben algo, ustedes me caen muy bien, me recuerdan a ciertos gemelos que son casi como ustedes- Les comentaba el pequeño Shion con pose pensativa claro sin soltar su preciado helado -Vengan conmigo los llevare a donde se encuentran los demás, les apuesto mi helado a que estarán muy contentos en conocerlos como yo –Corría feliz rumbo a los toboganes que se encontraban un poco alejados de donde ellos se encontraban._

_Ambos gemelos siguieron al pequeño Shion rumbo a los toboganes quienes al llegar a su destino los demás pequeños que allí se encontraban los observaban detalladamente. Los pequeños Hatsune se sentían totalmente incomodos nunca les había gustado ser el centro de atención, mientras los gemelos se encontraban en un gran dilema, una linda niña de cabellos castaños y vestido rojo se les acerco muy alegre abrazando al pequeño Shion quien se encontraba totalmente concentrado en saborear su ya casi extinto helado de chocolate._

_-Hola, me llamo Meiko Sakine- Mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y señalaba en un punto específico no muy lejos de allí -Y el tarado que esta por allá, es mi hermano Meito mucho gusto- Se presentaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba como un pequeño un año mayor le reprochaba a su hermanita por el apodo con el que lo había presentado a los gemelos Hatsune -Oye te escuche Meiko, no le crean yo no soy ningún tarado- Decía el niño un poco apenado, mientras todos reían al ver la escena de los hermanos Sakine._

_Hasta que de la nada una niña de cabellos azulados al igual que Kaito apareció abrazando por detrás a Meito quien del impulso con el que venía la pequeña lo había tirado al suelo cayendo con este. Ella solo se levantó, miro a los gemelos y se presentó un poco sonrojada por la escena que acababa de protagonizar._

_-Emmmm Hola, yo bueno, disculpen mi grosería, mi nombre es Kaiko Shion, eh disculpen no quiero ser descortés ni nada pero que hacían con mi hermano- Hablaba la pequeña con una mirada entre pícara y graciosa._

_-No nada, él solo nos guio hasta este lado del parque, que por cierto es hermoso- Decía una muy fascinada y al mismo tiempo sonrojada Miku, pues era verdad que le había encantado esa parte del parque pero también había captado la indirecta en las palabras de la chica Shion._

_-Ok, tranquila solo lo dije por molestar- Aclaraba la pequeña Shion al notar el sonrojo de Miku y con una sonrisita nerviosa al verse descubierta del doble sentido en sus palabras -Eh Kaito pero que haces con ese helado, era mío yo lo deje en la nevera para comérmelo en unos momentos, eres un tonto- Reclamaba la pequeña de cabellos azulados a su hermano quien ya había terminado de saborear su helado y miraba a su hermana menor con una sonrisita nerviosa al verse descubierto._

**_-_**_Emmmm etto bueno yo lo siento pero no me pude resistir, además era un helado de chocolate, sabes muy bien que es mi sabor favorito, además tú lo acabas de decir, ahora paso a mejor vida en mi pancita- Respondía el pequeño Shion con aire victorioso, mientras se sobaba su estómago y miraba a su hermana menor hacer unos adorables pucheros de lo enojada que estaba al verse privada de su postre favorito._

_-Eso no es justo, ya veras, le diré a mami que no te compre helado por una semana o mejor aún por un mes para que sientas el mismo dolor que yo ya verás jum- Termino diciendo la pequeña aun con sus adorables pucheros y con el intento de amenaza dirigida a su hermano mayor._

_Mientras todos se reían de la escena que estaban protagonizando los hermanos Shion, se les acercaron también un niño de cabellos morados, muy largo, quien vestía un kimono tradicional y a su lado estaba una linda niña de cabellos verdes muy corto quien también vestía un kimono acompañados de una niña de cabellos rosa que a diferencia de la otra niña ella lo traía mucho más largo con un vestidito lila y zapatillas del mismo color. Los tres se dirigieron a saludar a los hermanos Hatsune._

_-Hola me llamo Gakupo Kamui y ella es mi hermanita menor Gumi- Es un placer conocerlos- Decían ambos hermanos haciendo una reverencia a lo que los hermanos Hatsune respondieron con otra reverencia en respuesta a su saludo. -Y yo soy Luka Megurine, les presentara a mi hermano Luky pero él está de viaje con mi padre, pero igualmente me da mucho gusto conocerlos- Se presentaba la pequeña de cabellos rosa, aunque luego tomo una actitud seria y mirando fijamente a los gemelos Hatsune al terminar de observarlos cayo en cuenta que le recordaban a ciertos gemelos que ella conocía a la perfección. -Disculpen pero ustedes se parecen mucho a Rin y a Len- Comentaba la pequeña Megurine a lo cual todos asintieron menos los gemelos Hatsune que no sabía de quienes estaban hablando sus nuevos amigos._

_-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, nosotros somos Miku y Mikuo Hatsune, esperamos llevarnos muy bien con ustedes- Respondieron al unísono los gemelos entrando al fin en un ambiente de confianza. De la nada observaron en un rincón a unos gemelos de cabellos y ojos dorados, parecía que los hubiesen bañado en oro en el momento en que ellos nacieran, todos los demás los observaban pues no se separaban de sus celulares, ellos eran los famosos Neru y Nero Akita, hijos de Sweet Ann y Big AI, unos de los empresarios más importantes en todo Japón y Asia, quienes eran encargados de distribuir teléfonos celulares de última generación y querían expandir su mercado al continente americano. Pero a diferencia de sus padres los gemelos Akita no se llevaban con absolutamente nadie sino estaban los Kagamine cerca, de lo contrario ignoraban o menospreciaban a todo aquel que se les colocara enfrente. Todos hicieron caso omiso de su existencia y siguieron con lo suyo, se encontraban hablando e intercambiando risas con sus nuevos amigos, hasta que de repente escucharon que dos personitas corrían hasta donde ellos se encontraban, también eran gemelos con cabellos dorados y ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo, al ver al grupito de sus amigos estos no dudaron en acercárseles a saludar._

_-Rin, Len pero que bueno que ya están aquí- Era Meiko quien se acercaba a abrazarlos luego se quedó un momento observándolos de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa aprobatoria volvió a abrazarlos -Rin te ves muy linda con ese vestido y tú no te quedas atrás Len. Pero porque tardaron tanto, hasta pensamos que ya no vendrían al picnic que mi mamá había organizado.- Les reprochaba la pequeña Sakine mientras que los gemelos Kagamine la miraban con una sonrisita nerviosa._

_-Lo lamento mucho Meiko, pero el tonto de mi hermano no se apuraba- Se excusaba la pequeña Kagamine quien de la nada comenzó a reírse- Jajajajajajaja el muy tonto no encontraba sus shorts jajajajajajajajaja- Relataba mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus pequeños ojitos azules- Hubieran visto se miraba tan gracioso buscándolos por toda la casa- Terminaba con la explicación la pequeña Kagamine._

_-Hubiéramos llegado más temprano si alguien por no decir Rin no me hubiese escondido mis shorts favoritos debajo del sofá- Relataba el pequeño Len y mientras hablaba su cara cambiaba a un tono carmín, pues a leguas se notaba que le daba pena seguir con su relato -Y porque también la muy inteligente había colocado en el pasillo una cascara de banana, todavía me duele el golpe que me di- Con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos azules y sobándose el lugar afectado –Y lo que es peor aún mami no le dijo nada, se nota que les encanta verme sufrir moriré joven a causa de la loca que tengo por hermana- Exageraba el pequeño Kagamine._

_Todos se reían por las ocurrencias de ambos Kagamine. Miku no podía dejar de observar a Len, él era un niño hermoso a lo que la pequeña Hatsune aún no entendía que con solo verlo su corazón latía a mil por hora. Mientras que Mikuo no se quedaba atrás, quedo totalmente hipnotizado viendo lo hermosa que era Rin, ella al igual que su hermano gemelo parecían un par de ángeles caídos del cielo. Ambos sentían sus mejillas arder debido al sonrojo que en ellos se reflejaba, y así quedaron viendo el mundo girar alrededor de los Kagamine. Luego de unos momentos de hablar con sus amigos Rin y Len se fijaron en los nuevos invitados y decidieron acercarse._

_-Hola yo soy Rin Kagamine- Les dijo ella amistosamente, mientras que su hermano se acercaba y se colocaba a un lado de ella- Y yo soy Len, su gemelo- Rin y Len cortésmente les saludaron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo- Mucho gusto y ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?_

_-Eh bueno yo soy Mikuo Hatsune y ella es mi linda hermanita Miku, el placer es nuestro- Se presentaban un muy sonrojado Mikuo ni hablar de su gemela Miku que de la emoción, sentía que se desmallaba en esos momentos, de la nada Rin y Len se abalanzaron a ellos diciendo al unísono -Nos agradan mucho, ¿Quieren ser nuestros amigos?, en verdad sería un gusto para nosotros- Los miraban con ojos de cachorritos a los cuales los Hatsunes no pusieron resistencia._

_-Por mí no hay ningún problema, claro que sí- Respondía con una sonrisa Miku mirando al suelo para que no notaran el leve sonrojo que se había formado en su pequeño rostro. Mikuo al igual que su hermana evitaba mirar a los gemelos a los ojos, viendo un punto en específico -Si me encantaría ser su amigo- Respondía apenado y levemente sonrojado._

_Luego de las presentaciones Rin tomo de las manos a Miku y a Mikuo, y los llevaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás, al llegar comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo con los juegos, pero antes de comenzar a jugar alguien tapo los ojos de Rin, ella al quitar las manos de la persona que la había cubierto se sorprendió mucho de ver que se trataba de Nero a lo que ella felizmente lo abrazo, lo mismo sucedía con Len con la única diferencia que era Neru quien lo abrazaba. Los Akitas se habían acercado por razones más que obvias, se sentían amenazados al ver que sus queridos Kagamine les prestaban más atención a los Hatsune y no a ellos como siempre lo hacían. _

_Mientras tanto Meiko ya se les había adelantado y les hacia una propuesta que quien ganara obtendría un juguete gratis a lo que todos asintieron felices. Los niños se divertían jugando a las escondidas, Gumi era quien se encontraba contando y todos los demás se habían ido a buscar un lugar para esconderse de ella. Sin dudarlo Rin y Len tomaron a Miku y a Mikuo y se los llevaron a un lugar apartado de los juegos del lujoso parque, anduvieron buscando y buscando un lugar perfecto para los cuatro hasta que llegaron a un puente que adornaba al parque con un hermoso lago, tras esconderse debajo del puente y cubrirse con unos arbustos que crecían cerca de allí notaron que este daba una vista más que perfecta al picnic que se estaba llevando a cabo no muy lejos de allí._

_Los cuatro se acomodaron y sin dudarlo iniciaron a conversar -Disculpa Miku, pero me gustan tus coletas, te hacen lucir muy linda- Decía un sonrojado Len tocando las coletas de la pequeña Hatsune quien al igual que él se encontraba sonrojada de la pena -Muchas gracias- Fue lo único que atino la pequeña Hatsune en decir, sentía que en cualquier momento le faltaría la voz para responderle._

_-Len porque tú nunca me dices cosas así ¿eh?- Reprochaba una enojada Rin haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver más que adorable, con sus manitas cruzadas -Eso es fácil, tú no tienes coletas además me debes una lo olvidas- Le recordaba su gemelo con una sonrisita más que burlona._

_-Jum, no es justo, a veces me pregunto por qué no fui hija única, pero no, algo hice en mi vida pasada y me pago con un molesto clon mío versión niño, en fin que le voy a hacer más que soportarte y tratar de hacerte la vida imposible mi querido gemelo- Le respondía con una sonrisa macabra a su gemelo quien al verla de esa manera solo atino a mirar a otro lado pues ese aura maligno que se formaba en Rin le daba mucho miedo. –Bueno cambiando de tema oye Mikuo que lindos ojos tienes, disculpa pero nadie te ha dicho que son muy expresivos- Mientras se acercaba a Mikuo y le tocaba la cara como si estuviese pintándolo. _

_Mikuo al igual que Miku totalmente sonrojado, viendo a otro punto como si fuera lo más interesante del universo sintió que le faltaba el aire para responderle a la pequeña Rin -Bueno etto, yo no, tú eres la primera persona que me lo dice, gracias, aunque tú no te quedas atrás con coletas o sin ellas tú eres muy linda y muy simpática- Le dedicaba una sonrisa a la pequeña Kagamine. -Awwwww que lindo muchas gracias Mikuo, eres muy dulce- Respondía la pequeña Rin dándole un abrazo._

_Mientras tanto Len quien se encontraba totalmente hipnotizado viendo tras los arbustos, observaba a lo lejos a dos mujeres quienes eran el centro de atención._

_-Oye Rin ven aquí- Llamaba a su gemela y con el ademán de que se colocara a su lado continuo diciéndole -Mira es mami, de nuevo es la estrella del lugar y a la par de ella hay una señorita de cabello negro muy bonita ¿Será amiga de mami?- Le preguntaba a su gemela pues era ella quien sabía de todas las amistades de su hermosa madre._

_-Es cierto mami se ve muy linda y la verdad no recuerdo que esa señorita sea amiga de mami- Le respondía la pequeña Kagamine a su gemelo con pose pensativa._

_Miku y Mikuo al escuchar las descripciones de sus amigos se asomaron a donde ellos se encontraban claro tratando de no ser vistos por nadie para no ser atrapados, se acomodaron bien y al ver de quien hablaban gritaron al unísono -TÍA ZATSUNEEEEEEEEEEEE- A lo que Rin y Len asombrados por la actitud de Miku y Mikuo solo atinaron a preguntarles -¿Ustedes la conocen?- Fue Len quien se había atrevido a hacerles la pregunta a lo que Miku solo se levantaba de su lugar y mirándolos a ambos respondió -Si ella es nuestra tía, y no me digan que la que esta con ella es- Miku la señalaba desde su lugar con un aire nervioso pues cuando sus padres estaban vivos recordaba haberla visto en un par de ocasiones en el estudio de la compañía que sus padres dirigían y de la cual ahora era su tía quien llevaba el control, hasta que ella y su gemelo fuesen mayores de edad y pudieran asumir sus cargos sin problema alguno._

_-Si ella es nuestra madre- Respondía algo seria Rin al ver la actitud de Miku y ver como Mikuo palidecía ante el comentario -¿QUEEEEEÉ SU MAMAÁ?- Gritaba la pequeña Hatsune a lo que los gemelos Kagamine asintieron._

_Mientras los gemelos Hatsune salían de su gran asombro y comenzaban a preguntarles a los Kagamine sobre su vida y ellos sobre la suya, Mikuo sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo, lo saco y vio que era un mensaje de su tía Zatsune, para ser tan pequeño era un genio cuando de tecnología se trataba._

**_Tía Zatsune msj: "Mikuo dile a Miku que ya es hora de irnos, los estaré esperando en la entrada ok no tarden."_**

_-Oye Miku, es un msj de la tía Zatsune es hora de irnos- Le susurraba Mikuo a su gemela para que solo ella escuchara a lo que la pequeña asintió._

_-Ok, chicos nos disculpan pero ya es hora de irnos- Mirando a Rin y a Len quienes se entristecieron al escuchar que se iban. -No es justo, apenas y comenzábamos a divertirnos, en fin, disculpen pero ¿A qué academia irán?, digo ustedes son nuevos en la ciudad y no se bueno Len y yo queremos saber claro si se puede. –Decía una muy apenada Rin. _

_-Jajajaja bueno es cierto acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y según escuche a nuestra tía iremos a la Academia Crypton. ST. Vocaloid ¿Por qué la pregunta Rin?- Preguntaba una curiosa Miku -Porque nosotros y nuestros demás amigos vamos a esa academia también- Le respondía un sonriente Len -Genial, nos veremos todos los días… Bueno es una lástima que se tengan que ir, nos veremos muy pronto y fue un gusto conocerlos- Se despedían Len de sus nuevos amigos._

**_-_**_Sí, Miku espero nos veamos muy pronto siento que seremos las mejores amigas del mundo, a ti también Mikuo fue un placer conocerte, que les vaya bien- También se despedía de ellos la pequeña Rin._

_Tanto Miku como Mikuo se despidieron y salieron sigilosamente del puente para no ser atrapados por Gumi, Rin les explicaría después a los demás el porqué de su ausencia. Llegaron al lugar donde los estaba esperando su tía Zatsune, al reunirse fueron directo a la limosina donde el chofer ya se encontraba el chofer. _

_Entraron a la limosina junto a su tía y esta les pregunto muy sonriente. -¿Y bien cómo les fue?, que por sus caras logro ver que no se les dificulto para nada hacer nuevas amistades, o me equivoco- Aseguraba la bella mujer, a lo que los gemelos asintieron felizmente._

_-Si muchos tía, nos hubieras visto jugar, a mí me cayeron muy bien. Ha y por cierto tía quiero pedirte un pequeño favor- Mientras la pequeña Hatsune jugaba con sus deditos mientras se debatía entre decirle o no a su tía._

_-Siempre y cuando este a mi alcance te poder ayudar, ¿Qué necesitas pequeña?- La incentivaba a continuar su querida tía._

_-Que me enseñes a hacerme las coletas, quiero usarlas siempre así- Al fin lo había soltado, desde que Len le comentó que le gustaba como se veía con las coletas había surgido la idea de pedirle ayuda a su tía para que le enseñara a como hacérselas por si sola._

_Tía Zatsune con una sonrisa pícara adivinando el porqué del favor de la pequeña Miku la observo un momento y acariciándole la cabeza le respondió -Ok con mucho gusto Miku, y a ti Mikuo ¿Cómo te fue?- Le preguntaba al pequeño que durante todo el camino no había hecho comentario alguno._

_-Eh a mí me fue bien, Miku y yo hicimos muchos amigos pero conocimos a un par de gemelos en especial- Le respondía Mikuo aún embobado -Tía creo que me he enamorado, y Miku no se queda atrás por eso te pide que le enseñes a hacerse las coletas- Le comentaba mientras observaba por la ventana el paisaje de regreso a su hogar._

_Tía Zatsune quien al escuchar la ocurrencia de su sobrino, con una sonrisa le comento -Pero Mikuo aun estas muy pequeño para saber si estás enamorado, veras como se te pasa con el tiempo__**- **__Mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su pequeño sobrino -Todo a su debido momento cariño, no hay prisa, eres igual que tu padre, enamoradizo a primera vista. A lo que los gemelos solo atinaron a dar un leve suspiro con mil y un pensamientos rondando su pequeña cabecita._

_Ese fue el inicio de una dulce amistad, llena de aventuras y sorpresas, que a medida que pasaban los años como ellos bien le habían comentado a su tía se convirtió en un tierno y a la vez no correspondido amor…_


	2. Twins Secret

**CAPÍTULO 2 – TWINS SECRET**

**_- 10 AÑOS DESPUÉS -_**

**- POV MIKU -**

¿Qué hora es? Cielos ya son las 6:00 a.m. y no logre pegar un ojo durante toda la noche, por estar recordando todo absolutamente todo, desde que Tía Zatsune nos trajo a vivir a Tokyo a Mikuo y a mí tras la muerte de nuestros padres hasta el día en que conocimos a todos nuestros amigos.

Me imagino que será por la ansiedad del primer día de clases, este es mi penúltimo año en la academia y siempre que es el primer día me pongo totalmente ansiosa, algunos lo hacen por ver a sus amigos, otros por ver quiénes serán sus nuevos profesores, pero yo en cambio me pongo así por ver a mi adorado novio espero que este año toquemos en el mismo salón ya que es su primer año en la academia. Será mejor que salga de la cama y me vaya a dar una ducha rápida para luego alistarme con todo lo necesario para ir a la academia.

Este año mi uniforme es completamente diferente a como lo he usado en años anteriores, ahora por ser de un curso superior mi uniforme puede ser de un color totalmente personalizado, el mio consta de una falda cuadriculada de color negro y cuadros aqua, una blusa blanca junto con un chaleco manga larga negra, con la escarapela de la academia al lado izquierdo y un listón en medio de color aqua con un broche dorado, calcetas negras y botines negros, la verdad a mí me gusta cómo se me ve.

Al fin estoy lista, ahora solo debo arreglar el desastre que tengo por cabello, a comparación de cuando era pequeña ahora mi cabello es extremadamente largo, desde que Len me dijo aquella vez que le gustaban mis coletas siempre las he usado así, pero ahora haré una excepción y lo llevare suelto, tenía años de no peinar mi cabello así, sinceramente me encanta como me veo más aún si lo llevo totalmente ondulado, espero sorprenderlo con este cambio de look pero y sino que hago, rayos porque siempre tengo que pensar en que le gustaría y que no, parezco una chiquilla enamorada y eso que ahora tengo diecisiete, pero si lo estoy, hay no, que vergüenza…

Sera mejor que vaya a ver si Mikuo ya se dignó en levantarse el muy inteligente por estar jugando vídeo juegos se acostó a medianoche y luego se enoja cuando lo despiertan temprano.

Primero iré a ver si hay algo para desayunar que ya me dio hambre, me dirijo a la cocina y observo que en el refrigerador hay una pequeña nota con mi nombre y el de mi hermano en grande.

_MIKU Y MIKUO:_

_Buenos días chicos, espero que les vaya bien en su primer día de clases, siento mucho que no haya nada en el refrigerador, pero surgió un inconveniente y no me dio lugar de hacer el súper, tuve que salir hacía Inglaterra, en mi recamara les deje una nota con todos los datos del hotel, mi número de celular y algo de dinero que está guardado en una cajita en la mesita de noche para que compren todo lo necesario, espero que cuando yo regrese todo se encuentre en completo orden. Bye los llamare ahora por la noche cuídense. Los quiero…._

_Tía Zatsune_

Solo a mi tía se le ocurre dejar la refri sin nada que comer y yo muriéndome de hambre, esa es la misma excusa de todas las semanas, incluso una vez nos dejó tipo 1:30 a.m. en casa de la familia Kamui, porque se tenía que ir por un mes a Nueva York, y no encontraba a nadie que se hiciera cargo de mi hermano y de mí.

Pero bueno que voy a hacer, me dirigí a la recamara de mi tía y al entrar veo que un tornado fue el que paso por aquí, en fin ese no es asunto mío y me dirijo a la mesita de noche, donde por suerte encuentro una mini caja con candado y a la par unas llaves, es allí donde mi tía nos dejó el dinero a Mikuo y a mí. Lo abro y encuentro las llaves del apartamento, del estudio de grabación en el segundo piso y unos 200 mil yenes.

Esta vez sí nos dejó una considerable cantidad de dinero. En fin tengo que ir a ver si el bello durmiente ya se levantó, entro en su recamara y veo que es un solo desastre hay ropa en el piso hecha puño, latas de refresco en una esquina, los libros y cuadernos tirados cerca de un escritorio y en una silla una mochila con un olor fétido, ahh que asco ni yo, en ese momento observo que sale del baño casi listo, sin camisa y secándose el cabello.

-Miku mientras se recostaba en la pared cerca de la puerta-_Buenos días hermano, vaya y yo que venía resignada a iniciar una guerra contigo para que te levantaras y te ducharas, pero me arruinaste el plan**. **_

-Mikuo con una sonrisa pícara-_Pues ya viste que no, oye y ya desayunaste, porque me muero de hambre_ –Mientras se colocaba su camisa manga larga y su corbata-

-Miku acercándose hacia donde estaba su hermano- _No antes de venir a verte fui directo a la cocina y a tía Zatsune como siempre se le olvido hacer el súper. No hay nada de comer pero ella nos dejó una buena cantidad de dinero._

_Otra vez se fue de viaje ¿verdad?_ –Un poco molesto-

_Si a Inglaterra, nos dejó los datos del hotel donde se hospedara, su número de celular y que en la noche nos llamara para ver cómo estamos_.-A lo que la peli aqua contestaba sin interés alguno-

-Mikuo totalmente serio-_Veo que algunas cosas siguen igual, esa mujer nunca cambiara, oye cambiando de tema por qué no vamos a desayunar a Hard Rock Café es nuevo en la ciudad, pero con un toque neoyorquino ¿Qué te parece?_

_Sí, como sea, me parece bien pero apresúrate me muero de hambre…_ -Mientras Mikuo se dirigía a su armario en busca de su cinturón y los zapatos de la academia, Miku observaba un papel en la mesita de noche de su hermano, lo tomo y lo comenzó a leer-

_"La mujer que amo me sacó del letargo, me mostró que en la Tierra hay ángeles sin alas que caminan a nuestro lado, que velan por nosotros de una manera especial... que aunque no podamos distinguirlos o verlos, ellos están siempre cuidando de nosotros. Ella es ese ser tan especial que puso Dios en mi camino._

_Yo sé que esta mujer a la que amo tanto es tan especial que un día tal vez la pierda, que sin haberme pertenecido nunca, se aleje de mi lado... pero estoy tan feliz de amarla que solo me importa darle gracias a Dios por haberme permitido encontrarla, conocerla, disfrutarla y sobre todo respetarla._

_Amor mío... seguiré soñando con ese día... seguiré pidiéndole a Dios por un momento a tu lado, por una caricia de tus manos, por un beso de tus labios."_

Oh mi Dios, como mi hermano escribió esto, no, no puede ser, pero es su letra, y si lo hizo debió haberse fumado una de la buena, pero que cosas digo si el odia fumar, lo más seguro es que se fue por lo más fácil internet.

_Porque te metes donde no te llaman Miku, que no sabes que no debes tocar lo que no es tuyo_ –Quitándole la página donde había escrito el poema y totalmente alterado-

-Miku Apenada-_Mikuo ese poema tú lo escribiste, ¡Kawaiiiiii! Hermano no puedo creer que SeeU sea tan afortunada de tenerte como novio, este poema es hermoso, se lo darás como regalo de aniversario, claro si se puede saber._

_Eres o te haces_ –Mientras salían del apartamento- _En primer lugar eso a ti no te importa, yo nunca husmeo en tus cosas, ni te pregunto nada sobre tu vida y menos si se trata de tu vida amorosa._ –Ya en el ascensor-

_Emmm Mikuo ¿Por qué me dices eso?_ –Ya en el estacionamiento-

-Mikuo con una sonrisa pícara-_Te repito la pregunta ¿Eres o te haces? Hermanita se nota a leguas que estas enamorada de tu noviecito ese, pero como el buen hermano que soy eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado, porque como veras no me agrada meterme donde no me llaman, comprendes eso hermanita_ –Mientras abría la puerta de su auto, un Lamborghini Reventon convertible negro-

–Toda alterada-_Aja como tú digas pero con eso me acabas de decir que en verdad vas muy enserio con SeeU al fin tendré una cuñada estable, por eso tu mal humor conmigo no lo crees, jaqué mate hermanito jajajajajajajajaja_ –Con una sonrisa burlona entrando al auto-

–Totalmente sonrojado-_¿Y qué algún problema?_ –Mientras encendía el auto y salían rumbo al Hard Rock Café- _Y no pienses en preguntarme que es lo que pienso regalarle de aniversario porque no te lo diré entendido… Preocúpate mejor por ver que le darás de regalo a mi cuñado._

–Miku quien suplicaba con ojos de cachorrito- _Hermanito dime por favor, prometo no molestarte, juro por nuestros padres que no se lo diré a nadie es un secreto de gemelos que llevare conmigo a la tumba si es posible, pero por favor dime no seas malito…_

–Exasperado- _No es de tu incumbencia Miku, así que olvídalo._

–Enojada-_Oye soy tu hermana gemela, quiero ayudarte, tal vez mis consejos puedan servirte de algo y quien quita que SeeU caiga de nuevo rendida a tus pies, ella te ama y un regalo así le encantara, te lo aseguro…_ -Suspirando- _Además tu poema es hermoso, se ve que la amas mucho, y ese es un punto a tu favor Mikuo, no desperdicies ese talento tan bello que tienes._ –Con un tono dulce que sorprendió a su gemelo-

–Sonrojado y ya derrotado-_Está bien, que te parece si hacemos un trato, yo te digo lo que pienso hacer para nuestro aniversario con la única condición que tú me digas que harás con Usee en su aniversario, y no te puedes negar porque tu así lo quisiste ¿Aceptas?_

–Cabizbaja y nerviosa-_Ok me parece justo, te lo diré pero prométeme que no te burlaras._

–También cabizbajo y nervioso-_Te lo prometo_

**- POV MIKUO -**

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? Esa niña en serio quiere ponerme en ridículo, se expone a que yo también sepa que es lo que hará con mi cuñado a cambio de saber de qué es lo que hare con mi linda SeeU, no corrijo de quien estoy perdidamente enamorado, solo espero y no arrepentirme después…

Llegamos a Hard Rock Café, me estacione y al salir del auto vi a Miku un poco sonrojada y ansiosa, pensándolo bien ¿Qué le regalara a Usee?, en un momento lo sabré aunque ya tengo mis posibles sospechas de que es lo que harán.

Miku tomo mi mano y entramos al restaurante, tomamos asiento y tomaron nuestro pedido, al momento en que la camarera se fue, Miku comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y me dijo totalmente sonrojada:

_Y bien al fin me dirás ¿Qué es lo que le regalaras? _–Un poco inquieta-

–Totalmente nervioso- _Si te lo diré…_

Ambos estábamos conversando sobre que le regalaríamos a nuestras parejas hasta que llego la camarera con nuestro pedido, nos sirvió y comenzamos a desayunar en un completo silencio, a decir verdad, uno muy incómodo para mi gusto.

el incómodo silencio- _¿En serio la llevaras allí? Como no me lo imagine, si siempre estás tan apegada a ella y nadie los logra separar, no me imagine cuan apasionado te pondrías este año hermanito muchas felicidades._

–Respondía un muy avergonzado Mikuo-_Pues ya vez que las apariencias engañan, y tú ¿Desde cuándo eres tan atrevida, donde quedo mí pequeña e inocente gemela? Por qué a decir verdad, yo también tenía mis sospechas, cuando los dos se juntan pareciera como si no existiese nada ni nadie a su alrededor, ambos andan en la luna… aunque tú siempre hermanita._

-Totalmente sonrojada-_Oye,eres un tonto. Con Usee, bueno es cierto que tenemos casi los mismos gustos y muchas cosas en común pero nunca me paso por la mente un sentimiento como el que siento por él, es algo realmente inexplicable_ -Tomando de su jugo de naranja-_Y debo suponer que lo mismo te paso con ella verdad._

–Dando un sorbo a su café-_Supones bien, ella fue la primera persona a parte de nuestros padres, de ti y de tía Zatsune, que miraba mis verdaderas cualidades, siempre fue muy dulce y gentil conmigo, que quieres que te diga, su belleza, inteligencia y ternura fueron suficientes para cautivarme y llenar mi corazón con lo que hoy en día siento por ella, no niego que sea hermosa y talentosa ambos congeniamos a la perfección pero lo nuestro como tú misma lo dices, nunca pensé en tener algo mucho más serio y duradero con ella, para ser sincero nunca sentí con absolutamente nadie lo que hoy en día siento cuando estoy junto a SeeU_ -Con una sonrisa pícara- _Sabes ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que los Hatsunes tenemos cierta debilidad por nuestros amados coreanitos, es como si el destino lo hubiese planeado así._

–Un poco más tranquila-_Tienes razón nuestra debilidad por ellos es muy grande, sabes ahora entiendo a la perfección el porque te gusta alagarla y complacerla aunque ella no te lo pida por pura pena_ -Riéndose-

–Riéndose también-_Claro y ahora entiendo perfectamente lo nerviosa que te pones cuando él se te acerca y habla contigo, me asombra tu capacidad de autocontrol, si con la mirada que le diriges cuando están solos, cualquiera pensaría que te lo quieres comer, a este paso me quedare sin cuñado_ –Riéndose a carcajadas mientras se terminaba su budín-

–Sonrojada- _Esoesfácil, siempre miro para otro lado o bajo un poco mi cabeza cubriéndolo con mechones de mi cabello para que él no note absolutamente nada, además recuerda nuestras clases de actuación de algo me sirven ¿no?_ –Seria- _Bueno y ¿Cómo haremos ahora que ambos sabemos nuestros secretos? No podemos ser muy obvios, eso sería terrible no tienen que saber absolutamente nada arruinarían la sorpresa, además nadie en la academia sabe que tenemos una relación de ya casi tres años y medio ni nuestros amigos más cercanos lo sospechan y este será el primer año de nuestros novios en la academia, nos mataran por no haberles contado nada_ –Terminándose su jugo para irse al estacionamiento junto con Mikuo-

–Dejando el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y tomando de la mano a Miku-_No haremos absolutamente nada, todo seguirá como siempre con la única diferencia que tenemos un secreto en común y que nos apoyaremos mutuamente, hasta que llegue el día indicado para confesarles todo a nuestros amigos, ya SeeU y Usee lo saben perfectamente no hay necesidad de repetírselos, ellos prometieron esperar y apoyarnos en todo, eso sí evitando delatarnos ante los demás. Bueno entra al auto o llegaremos tarde a la academia_. –A lo que Miku asintió y entro junto con Mikuo al auto rumbo a la academia-

Ya estaba en el estacionamiento de la Academia Crypton.S. Vocaloid, un lugar privado y muy exclusivo, el mejor de todo Japón, cuando estacione el auto me baje y le abrí la puerta a Miku para que bajase y nos fuéramos juntos a nuestro curso, pero al hacerlo vi que enfrente nos estaban esperando nuestros amigos, Meiko y su novio Kaito muy acaramelados, Kaiko y su novio Meito viendo videos en la tablet que Kaiko le había quitado a Kaito, en ese momento llegaron detrás de Miku y de mí, Gakupo de la mano de su novia Luka y atrás de ellos a Gumi con su novio Luky quien es el hermano mayor de Luka, cada uno escuchando música en su celular, y al vernos nos saludaron cosa que mi gemela y yo hicimos también.

_Chicos, Chicos por aquí_ –Observe a Meiko agitando una mano y llamándonos para que fuésemos a donde ella y los demás se encontraban-_Buenos días a todos ¿Cómo han estado?_ –Nos saludaron Kaito y Kaiko a lo que todos también respondimos- _Muy bien, y ustedes_ –Contesto Miku mientras yo aún la tenía agarrada de la mano y al otro extremo Gumi la abrazaba con muchos ánimos-

_Eh ¿Cómo que nos perdimos de algo importante en estas vacaciones o me equivoco?_ –Eran Teto y su primo Ted Kasane quienes eran muy atentos y amigables, los conocimos aproximadamente unos cinco años atrás-_¿Por qué la pregunta?_ -Pregunte yo con cierto interés a lo que ellos me respondieron-_Porque Miku y tú nunca vienen tomados de la mano y ahora que es inicio de clases si, acaso paso algo entre ustedes que debamos saber._

Miku y yo solo nos miramos con cara de complicidad y asintiendo a lo que ellos estaban imaginándose, nos gustaba hacer ese tipo de bromas desde que tomamos en nuestras vacaciones de verano un curso de actuación, siempre se las hacíamos a tía Zatsune y el ver su cara de trauma por descubrir que sus queridos sobrinos tenían una relación de incesto era nuestra mejor recompensa, siempre se las creía y cuando le confesábamos que no era verdad nos daba mil y un sermones como regaño, hasta la fecha aún sigue creyéndose todas las escenas muy comprometedoras que Miku y yo siempre le hacemos cada vez que podemos eso si también lo saben nuestras respectivas parejas al principio les parecía algo raro pero ya se acostumbraron solo les molesta que lo hagamos en público pero eso es totalmente inevitable.

-Miku quien se encontraba súper acaramelada con Mikuo siguiéndole la corriente-_Amor como que nos han descubierto no_ –Abrazándolo aún más-_están igual que cuando le dijimos a tía Zatsune sobre nuestra relación y eso me enoja._

–Correspondiendo al abrazo de Miku y tomándola delicadamente de la cara atrayéndola más hacia él-_Calmachiquita todo está bien, tranquila no te pongas así, no importa, sabes muy bien lo que pienso yo te amo y nada ni nadie nos va a separar, la opinión que cuenta es la nuestra no la de los demás, no lo crees preciosa…_ -A lo que Miku se sonrojo al instante y asintió acariciando con su mano la mejilla de Mikuo-

–En tono coqueto-_Awwww gracias,tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mucho mejor por eso Te Amo…_ -Acercándose a Mikuo para darle un beso-

–A unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Miku para darle un beso-_Yo también Te Amo como no tienes idea linda… _

**- POV MIKU -**

_ESTÁN LOCOS LOS DOS ESO ES INCESTO, ESO NO PUEDE SER_… –Escuchamos los gritos de Meiko y Kaito. Mikuo y yo íbamos a comenzar a reírnos y divertirnos de lo lindo con ellos, cuando de la nada apareció un Porsche Carrera GT azul estacionándose junto al auto de mi hermano, allí supe junto con Mikuo de quienes se trataba aunque los demás aún tenían cara de extrañes por averiguar quiénes eran los nuevos estudiantes de la academia-

De la puerta del conductor salió mi amado Usee, un chico un poco más alto que Mikuo, cabello castaño muy claro, unos bellos ojos azules, fornido, elegante, atlético y muy apuesto, en otras palabras lo que toda chica desea en un chico, lo bueno es que es mío y no se encuentra disponible, cada día lo amo más, y en la puerta del copiloto se observaba salir a su hermana y cuñada mia SeeU, una chica extremadamente hermosa y ese desde mi punto de vista como chica, tiene el cabello del mismo color de su gemelo, ondulado y muy largo, también posee unos profundos ojos azules, un cuerpo totalmente envidiable y el cabezotas de Mikuo ya está babeando por su amada, aunque no es para más si ella y su hermano son modelos profesionales muy reconocidos en toda Corea y sé que su fama se expandirá rápidamente por todo Japón de eso no hay la menor duda.

Mikuo y yo los conocimos desde que teníamos uso de razón cuando vivíamos con nuestros padres en Inglaterra, mis padres y los de ellos eran grandes socios en el mundo de la música y del modelaje, siempre hacían negocios juntos en Corea donde tenían la sede principal y junto con tía Zatsune donde ella en varias ocasiones se reunía para la firma de un contrato ya sea para campañas publicitarias relacionadas con el mundo de la música y el modelaje, desde entonces nos hicimos los mejores amigos del mundo.

_Con el paso de los años cuando cumplimos catorce años tanto Usee como SeeU se nos declararon a mi hermano y a mí, estábamos felices como no tienen idea por iniciar nuestra primera relación formal puesto que pidieron permiso a tía Zatsune aunque ella medio dudosa acepto a final de cuentas, El año pasado nos _

dieron la sorpresa que se venían a vivir a Tokyo por cuestiones de estudio y de trabajo, ahora son nuestros vecinos en el edificio y sin duda alguna todo es como cuando éramos pequeños, bueno casi pues los amigos no se dan besos y caricias, ahora los cuatro somos felices al lado de nuestra respectivas parejas. A veces siento que ellos saben algo que nosotros no y eso me incomoda mucho, pero creo que son alucinaciones, si eso debe ser, supongo. Solo que nadie absolutamente nadie sabe de nuestra relación con ellos, espero que cuando nuestros amigos se enteren los traten bien y nos no maten en el proceso.

Al salir del auto, Usee se acercó a mí hermano y lo saludo con la mano para luego dirigirse hacia donde yo me encontraba hablando con Gumi para comenzar una sesión de besos de buenos días y luego comenzar a hablar sobre trivialidades, de la nada sentí como él me abrazaba a lo que yo felizmente correspondía aunque sin soltar a Mikuo de la mano. Mi querida amiga SeeU quien ya me había saludado antes, tampoco se quedaba atrás pues luego de saludarme se fue directamente a abrazar y besar a Mikuo como una pareja de enamorados. Luego todos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de ¿Y esas escenitas que no nos van a presentar? A lo que Mikuo y yo acatamos viéndonos rápidamente al descubierto y eso que habíamos prometido solemnemente esperarnos un tiempo para aclarar todo con los demás pero nos salió el tiro por la culata.

-Miku totalmente apenada y presentado a los recién llegados-_Disculpen nuestra grosería, ella es SeeU la novia de Mikuo y él es mi novio Usee, ellos son nuestros amigos de la infancia, los conocemos desde siempre pues sus padres y los nuestros fueron muy grandes socios y hasta la fecha siguen siendo socios pero de tía Zatsune, y a finales del año pasado se mudaron a nuestro edificio por cuestiones de estudio y de trabajo. Lo sentimos mucho el no haberles dicho nada sobre ambas relaciones, en verdad queríamos que los conocieran pero tuvimos una emergencia con la junta directiva que maneja tía Zatsune en Corea y tuvimos que irnos a pasar las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo con ellos._

-SeeU/Usee respondiendo al unísono-_Encantados de conocerlos, esperamos llevarnos muy bien con todos ustedes, es un gusto._ –Haciendo una reverencia-

-Todos-_El placer es nuestro._

–Miku quien se soltó finalmente del agarre de Mikuo y tomando de la mano a Usee para acercarse a los demás-_Oye SeeU y ¿Cómo les fue ayer en su sesión de fotos con tía Zatsune?_

–SeeU con cara de cansancio-_Pues bien no me quejo, pero hoy estoy realmente cansada, a Usee y a mí nos tocó modelar la colección primaveral de tu tía y_ _déjame decirte que es muy exigente en cuanto a posar se refiere me duele todo mi cuerpo. No terminamos hasta muy tarde y después tuvimos que ir a la compañía discográfica de papá porque le surgió un imprevisto_. –Terminaba de contar mientras seguía abrazada a Mikuo y hacia un puchero de cansancio-

-Usee quien al recordar la sesión ponía cara de aburrimiento-_Es verdad, esa sesión de fotos fue muy larga, pero no me quejo la ropa que diseño tu tía mi querida Miku hacía resaltar lo verdaderamente sexy que soy, en otras palabras deslumbre en esa sesión, espera y veras que cuando ya salgan las primeras publicaciones de la revista querrás tener a este galanazo para ti sola siempre, a decir verdad la idea no se escucha para nada mal_ –Con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a una muy sonrojada Miku-

–Mientras una seria SeeU comenzaba a reprenderlos-_Miku, Mikuo otra vez están haciendo la broma del incesto y precisamente en este lugar, en verdad ustedes dos no tienen vergüenza…_

–Al igual que Usee quien se encontraba exasperado por la situación- _Son hermanos compórtense de una buena vez, no están en ese maldito curso de actuación…_

–A lo que todos completamente asombrados respondían al mismo tiempo- _BROOOOOMA_

–Mikuo quien estaba muriéndose de la risa junto con Miku-_Así es todos ustedes cayeron, si vieran sus caras, en verdad se parecen a las que pusieron desde un principio tía Zatsune, SeeU y Usee cuando les hicimos nuestras típicas escenitas y eso que no han visto nada realmente comprometedor aún. No me aburro de esto valió la pena perder mis tardes en ese tonto curso de actuación, esto si es una verdadera recompensa jajajajajajajajaja._

En ese momento mientras nuestros amigos aun procesaban todo acerca de nuestra relación con Usee y SeeU y la broma del incesto con Mikuo, apareció de repente un Ferrari 306 rojo, donde hicieron su aparición nuestros amigos los Kagamines, al ver a todo nuestro grupo reunido se nos acercaron corriendo, Rin salto a mis brazos y Len se acercó a mi hermano dándole como siempre la mano.

–Len que al igual que su hermana se encontraba observando muy detalladamente al chico que tenía tan abrazada a Miku quien solo sonreía-_Eh disculpen que sea descortés, pero no nos hemos presentado ella es mi hermana gemela Rin y yo soy Len Kagamine un gusto y ¿Ustedes son?_

–Usee soltándose por un momento del abrazo que le había dado a Miku pero sin soltarla del todo-_No tienen por qué disculparse, la descortesía fue de mi hermana y mía al no presentarnos como se debe, ella es SeeU y yo soy Usee venimos de Corea, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos, aunque pensándolo bien los amigos de mi novia y de mi cuñado también son amigos nuestros._

–Rin con cara de asombro- _¡Novia! ¡Cuñado! Entonces tú y Miku ¿Cómo? y también Mikuo con ella _–Señalándolos a los cuatro-

-SeeU quien miraba divertida la reacción de la pequeña Rin-_Claro, nos conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razón, tenemos mucha historia como amigos y ahora como parejas, sin olvidar que ahora somos vecinos en el edificio._

–Miku tomando de la mano a Usee al ver las caras de indignación de los gemelos Kagamines-_Oigan no quiero arruinar el momento ni nada pero ya es hora de irnos a clases…_

Cuando dije eso Kaito, Gakupo, Ted, Luky y Meito se fueron a su respectivo curso pues ellos ya estaban en su último año en la academia, mientras que Meiko, Gumi, Luka, Kaiko, SeeU, Usee, Rin, Len, Mikuo y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestro respectivo curso.

En el momento en el que entramos al salón ya todos se encontraban allí, para mi desgracia y la de mi hermano este año también nos había tocado con los odiosos de los Akitas, pero nadie les dio mucha importancia. Tomamos nuestros asientos aunque luego la profesora o profesor encargado nos cambiaria de lugar, por suerte estoy sentada a la par de mi amado Usee así tendré a alguien con quien hablar cuando me aburra. Todo transcurrió con total normalidad, la profesora Haku Yowane me dejo a la par de Len la verdad eso me pone muy feliz pues él es un gran amigo, al igual que Mikuo a quien dejo junto con mi mejor amiga Rin.

Por ser el primer día de clases hoy saldríamos temprano aunque ya llevábamos nuestra primera tarea y yo no entiendo nada de nada. Íbamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento con SeeU, Usee, Rin y Len pues la tarea era en grupos de seis y nosotros éramos uno de ellos.

–SeeU quien iba tomada de la mano con Mikuo-_No puedo creer que siendo el primer día de clases y ya tengamos que hacer un proyecto para el viernes, y que mañana tengamos una prueba de física y química, solo para ver cuánto sabemos._

–Mientras Miku iba abrazada a Usee, triste y suspirando- _No sé cómo le voy a hacer, con química no tengo ningún problema pero si hablamos de física, yo casi no le entiendo nada, solo la muy teoría._

–A lo que Len se le acercó un poco preocupado-_¿Qué sucede Miku, tu eres una de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase, no veo cual sea tu problema en física?_

–Apenada-_Solo entiendo la muy teoría, tú puedes preguntarme y yo sé cómo explicártelo pero a la hora de hacer un ejercicio me quedo a medias y todo me sale mal cuando de despejes se trata. Soy un fracaso con esta materia._

–Rin se acercó un poco curiosa al observar la cara de frustración de Mikuo- _Oye Mikuo y a ti que te sucede, ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? _

–Apenado y soltándole la mano a SeeU- _Porque al igual que Miku me cuesta mucho la química, soy un desastre total y al paso que voy creo que aplazare la materia sino le llego a entender._

–Mientras Len hacia un intento tratando de animarlos-_Oigan y ¿Qué les parece si Rin y yo les damos tutoría?_

–Animada- _Si, así les podemos ayudar a sacar buenas calificaciones tanto en física como en química_ –Pensativa- _Mmmm Len tú serás el tutor de Miku y yo seré la tutora de Mikuo._

–Miku sorprendida soltándose del abrazo de Usee- _Eh esa idea suena genial pero en verdad no quisiéramos molestarlos._

–Rin le respondía alegremente-_Claro que no son una molestia, son nuestros amigos además así Len y yo repasamos también ¿Entonces les parece?_

–Respondía un Mikuo totalmente entusiasmado-_ A mí me parece una excelente idea, que tal si dentro de una hora nos reunimos todos en nuestra casa, les dejaremos nuestra dirección y cuando ya estén allí nos hacen una llamada para bajar por ustedes, puesto que como hay vigilancia no dejan entrar a cualquiera._

–A lo que Len entrando en su auto un poco serio y sonrojado junto con Rin-_Ok, nos veremos dentro de una hora en su casa._

_–SeeU/Usee muy alegres- _Si ahora a comer, Miku, Mikuo vamos al restaurante de mamá… -_A lo que los gemelos aceptaron gustosos-_


End file.
